


Sans Reformed

by TheUazula



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUazula/pseuds/TheUazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regarding Sans and the pain associated with looping through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans Reformed

**Author's Note:**

> Really just some barebones (ha) words for a thing that’s been floating around in my head. Very light Sans/Gaster. Enjoy!

Sans felt the familiar tug at his body, wrapping around his ribs and sinking into his skull. It tried, as it was meant to, to rip out and purge the pieces of his soul that would remember this timeline.

This time around they had all made it out. Standing in that brilliant sunset, golden with its waning warmth, dread pooled in Sans’ heart as he watched the tears form in his friends’ eyes. They gazed, dumbfounded, at Earth’s breathtaking beauty. Freedom was in their hearts, filling their minds with endless possibilities.

He studied everyone closely. Maybe he would see something new.

Alphys reached out for Undyne and Undyne took Alphys’ hand, putting all that overwhelming emotion into the grasp. It was a firm, loving gesture: a small, simple confirmation.

Asgore stood and stared with hooded eyes, his hands stiff at his sides. He had only scanned the Earth briefly before resting his gaze on Toriel, whom he watched with a sad expression and a deep frown. His posture was rigid and full of words unspoken. The guilt hunched his shoulders. An unimaginable weight.

Toriel’s paws were on her heart. Tears flowed freely. She was so open and transparent, Sans thought. Goodness and kindness made her glow from within and it poured from her soul. She was free and the world was vast with so many new experiences to be had. A new beginning.

It just wasn’t fair.

Papyrus, for once, was speechless. Sans didn’t want to look at him. He always hated looking at him when they’d get here. He didn’t want to meet his hopeful, excited face. He didn’t want to grin at his brother and make him think that everything would be alright, that he was happy too. He was sick of lying to him. Absolutely sickened. It was enough to nearly make him double over.

As was customary, he looked at Frisk last. He slid his gaze slowly and evenly over to them, the pinpricks of his eyes latching onto the human’s tiny form. Their outline was nearly swallowed by the glare of the setting sun. He briefly imagined the sun flaring up and swallowing Frisk whole, burning away the catalyst and maybe, just maybe, setting all of this right.

But the kid wasn’t in control. Sans knew that.

And then there was that tug. Such a familiar sensation. It happened far sooner than he’d expected; usually whatever was in control would wait through at least a few years of their experiences on Earth. Sans wondered if they’d gotten impatient.

The brilliant colors of the earth desaturated. The blackness crept into the edges of his vision. It pulled him and his friends backwards so quickly that the scene of Earth’s golden sunset was gone in the blink of an eye, purged from existence. Sans watched as each of his friends were consumed and swallowed by the void which mercilessly tore at their souls, ripping out tiny fragments which would dissolve and disappear. They didn’t even notice. It was like they were frozen. Their souls, having been purged of this timeline, flew by him and disappeared somewhere behind him. He used to get angry, watching this omnipotent force tear them apart and scatter the pieces to oblivion. The brilliant orange of his brother’s soul seemed to dim as it was carved out and tossed into the past. Recklessly, without care. A pinprick of rage sparked within Sans, but it was gone the moment he felt it. There was no point in raging against something you could not control.

And as he felt the time space settle on him, desperately clawing into his soul to strip him of his memories, the space around him cascaded into a brilliance of blue. It burst from within his left eye, and as he was pulled backward he could almost feel the void cry out in anger at its inability to destroy him. To do what it was meant to do. He always felt the most powerful here.

Floating in the inky blackness of this interdimensional space, waiting for the reformation of the beginning, San’s eyes flickered about. It was so empty here. So lonely. He felt very connected to this place. He wondered if Gaster did too. This must be where he lived, torn apart and scattered across time. Across dimensions. Sans reached out with his left hand, pushing into the dark.

“Well? How many times is this now?” With no response, he let his hand float back down, gently. “I’ve lost track.”

The void echoed his words back to him. Sans always thought they sounded like bells, taking his words and distorting them into resonance that bounced through the space and sang back to him the emotion in the words he’d spoken.

 

From somewhere within the void, a sound, clear and strong, rang out. Not his own.

Sans tensed. He looked around desperately, but all his eyes met was endless darkness.

The sound became low and drawn out and aching, resounding. It seemed directed toward him, swirling about him and making his body vibrate. Resonance shaking his soul.

“Y-you’re… “ Tears fell from his eye sockets and dissolved into the darkness. Sans reached out with his left hand again. The sound bounced and echoed around him sadly, desperately. He reached out with both hands, frantically clawing at the dark.

“You’re..!” He choked back sobs. “You’re not alone!” He cried out, tears pouring into the darkness. “You were never alone! Can you…” The foreign sounds vibrated into his space again and Sans whipped his eyes about, trying to see him. There was nothing. Sobs escaped him.

“Could you feel me? Thinking about you. Always, I’ve…” Sans placed his hand over his glowing eye, his magic and his tears slipping between the bones of his fingers. Sans felt guilt push into him and begin to poison his heart. It had been a long while since he'd felt something so strongly. 

The sound was fading. He began to feel a cold, familiar breeze whisper through him.

"I’ve never forgotten you,” Sans whispered, suddenly feeling very tired. Gravity pulled him downward, and snow-cushioned earth pushed against his feet. The blackness turned into grey, into white, into shapes. Trees shaking in the wind. Snow piling onto their limbs. Groaning branches aching under its weight. Wind whistling, echoing, through the frozen land. A quiet stillness. A familiar forest.

Sans let his eyes slide toward closing. The blue of his eye had left him. He stood there in the shelter of the trees, his back to the Ruins, ears trained on the sound of the wind pushing though the boughs of the ancient forest. He would not hear what he wanted to hear; that sound again. He knew this. But he did not feel like engaging this reformed world just yet. He would wait here, he thought. Rest for a while.

And he stood there for a long time. He stood there until he heard the groan of an ancient door being pushed open. He stood there until he heard the snow crunch under the weight of small, human footsteps.


End file.
